The present invention relates generally to headset assemblies and, more particularly, to a headset assembly having improved ergonomics.
Headset assemblies are frequently used in a wide variety of applications and across a broad range of industries. For example, in the fast food industry, one or more employees at drive-through fast food restaurants typically wear a headset assembly to receive orders from patrons in the drive-through lane. Similarly, in the banking industry, tellers at banks having drive-through lanes may wear headset assemblies to communicate with customers. In the retail industry, headsets are commonly used by stockroom and other employees to communicate with one another within a large area, such as a department store or a warehouse.
A typical headset assembly includes a headband and an electronics housing. The headband typically consists of one single-rate leaf spring having only one unstressed width, but which is flexed to fit different sized heads. The electronics housing is typically attached to one end of the headband and usually includes an earphone speaker, a microphone boom, and the electronic circuitry necessary to operate the earphone and microphone. While being commonplace in today""s society, conventional headsets are extremely uncomfortable and inconvenient to use.
Generally the present invention relates to a headset assembly having increased comfort and convenience of use. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a headset assembly is provided which includes a first headpiece pivotally coupled to a second flexible headpiece. The headset assembly further includes means for limiting the pivotal movement of the flexible headpiece with respect to the first headpiece. This allows the tension of the headset assembly to be suitable adjusted to the head size of the wearer.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a headset assembly which includes a headband and an electronics housing pivotally coupled to the headpiece is provided. The pivotal coupling of the electronics housing with respect to the headband allows the electronics housing to be swung away from a user""s ear and provides additional comfort to the user.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a headset assembly having an electronics housing removably coupled to a headband. The electronics housing may, for example, be removably coupled between a headband and a cap of a user. The headset assembly may include a clip member for removably coupling the headband to the electronics housing.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each illustrated embodiment. The figures and the detailed description which follow more particularly exemplify these embodiments.